Pokehigh Freshman Year
by TheGhost23
Summary: A story about Ash and his brother Ghost goes to a new high school. They leave behind their old middle school friends. In they're new school they well face problems on the way. How would this new freshman year go for them. Rated M for violence, drug use, language and maybe lemons involved.


Hi guys it's me TheGhost23. Well this is my new story on pokemon expect it's about high school. I hope this goes well. Anyways am going to, put my made up character Ghost in this story so yeah well I hope you injoy this story.

Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 1 - New school New friends

It was a late afternoon we see three figures moving furniture into a moving truck. Those 3 figures were Ash, Delia and Ghost Ketchum. They were packing up there furniture so they can take it to there new home in the Sinnoh region. They were moving because Delia had got a new job in the Sinnoh region. After finish packing they got into the car and drove to the airport.

[ ON THE AIRPLANE ]

They were already sitting down in there sit. As the airplane took off Ash and Ghost look at each other and sigh. They knew they wouldn't see there friends again they lived in Pallet town. And now Ash and Ghost live in Twinleaf town.

"man why did mom have to get this job" Ghost said

"Ghost nyou know why we needed the money " Ash said

"your right but now that where going to high school what are we going to do?" Ghost said

"will stick together were brothers Ghost don't forget that" Ash said

"right brothers stick together" Ghost said smiling at his brother

"I see you boys are happy now" Delia said

"yeah mom we are" Ash said

"that's good to know boys" Delia said

As they wait for the 8 hour trip to Sinnoh all they did was play on there iPhones and sleep on the trip.

[ 8 HOURS LATER ]

The airplane landed at the airport. After they got off the plane they took a taxi to there new house. As they got out they saw the new two story house it was a nice looking one. As they walked in they saw there furniture and stuff already there. As they started to unpack their stuff they knew it was going to be hell.

"ahh man unpacking is the worse" Ash said

"Ash Satoshi Ketchum stop complaining and start unpacking" Delia said

After 3 hours of they were half way done but it was getting late. Ash and Ghost decided to take a shower since this house has three bathrooms. After taking a shower they went to their new rooms and feel asleep. Two more days left until high school started they knew it was going to be alright.

[ NEXT DAY ]

Ash and Ghost woke up early even before their mother woke up. As they were about to get dress they knew they needed new clothings so they decided to go shopping today for new clothes even though they hated shopping they knew they had to. As they walk out of there house they started to walk down the street to the mall.

As they arrived at the mall they knew it was going to be bad. As they walk in they saw almost a thousand teens so they decided to hide there face. (A/N: am going to skip this part because they only buy clothes so yeah)

After shopping they were relived that the shopping was done as they got home they saw their mom cooking dinner Delia looked up and saw Ash and Ghost holding shopping bags. She was shock because she knew that Ash and Ghost never liked shopping.

"am surprised you boys went shopping today" Delia said

"it was horrible mom" Ash said

"it was but we got are new clothes" Ghost said

"that's good honey" Delia said

After eating they got ready for bed.

"thank god we got shopping out of the way" Ghost said

"yeah am glad too" Ash falling asleep

[ TWO DAYS LATER ]

It was the first day of school Ash and Ghost were fast of sleep until a angry Delia came in and screamed at them.

"ASH, GHOST WAKE UP YOU TWO IT'S MTHE FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL !"

"ahhhhhhhh" Ash and Ghost screamed

"wait what it's the first day of school oh shit come on Ghost lets get ready" Ash said getting ready.

After they were done they ran as fast as they can to high school. When they arrived there was a lot of teens walking around. Ash and Ghost started to look for the 1st class. Surprisingly they had every class together. Their first class was history with Mr Brendan. As they looked around they heard the bell ring they search until they found it. As they walked in Mr Brendan looked up and saw the two boys.

"well you must be the two new brothers ehh come on in" Brendan said leading them into his classroom "class today we have two new students today please make them feel welcome"

All the students looked at Ash and Ghost. The girls were drooling over the two handsome boys as for the boys they didn't care.

"Ash and Ghost you may sit over there by Dawn Berlitz and May Maple" Brendan said

As Ash and Ghost walk towards the sit and sat down. They felt awkward near the the two girls.

Dawn was looking at Ash and Ghost while daydreaming about them. While May kept her eye on Ash.

They knew they had to get with them.

After class was over Ash and Ghost walked out to there next class.

[ LUNCH TIME ]

Ash and Ghost were walking down the cafeteria with their food in their hand. It felt like everybody was watching them they decided to sit at a empty table.

"Ash ir feels weird today I feel like everyone is looking at me " Ghost whisper

"I know how you feel Ghost" Ash whisper as they started to eat

[ With are other group ]

"Dawn are you there" May said waving her hand at Dawn's face

"yeah am here" Dawn said looking mat Ash and Ghost

"Dawn stop thinking about those two you already have a boyfriend remember" Misty said

"hey girls what you talking about?" Tracey said who sat down next to Misty

"oh nothing it's just Dawn over cant stop looking at the new kids" Misty said

"Dawn is that true" Paul came from behind Dawn

"no no no that's not true Paul I wouldn't leave you for them" Dawn said

"I don't believe you" Paul said

"ahh Paul chill out they're just the new kids" Gary said taking a sit

"hi guys" Brock and Drew said

"so those are the new kids I like their style of clothes" Gary said

"so what are we going to talk about now " Drew said

"i don't know" Dawn said while shooting quick glances at Ash and Ghost

[ WITH ASH AND GHOST ]

As they we're eating a girl with hugh purple hair came towards them. As she was walking towards them Ghost spotted her and started to whisper to Ash.

"Ash there is a girl with hugh purple hair coming towards us" Ghost whisper

"just act natural" Ash whisper

"hi my name Iris and am from the Unova region" Iris said

"wait you a Unova region? " Ghost said confused

"yes it barely new to the other regions" Iris said

"that's pretty cool would you care to sit with us" Ash said

"yes thank you" Iris said sitting down next to Ghost

"so what's your guys names" Iris said

"my name is Ash Ketchum and this is my brother Ghost Ketchum" Ash said

"oh so your brothers that's cool" Iris said

From across the cafeteria Dawn was getting mad that the new girl was talking to the new boys.

"so Iris are you new here" Ghost said

"yes am a new kid here like you two" Iris said " so did you guys see your new dorm room"

"wait what dorm room?" Ash and Ghost said at the same time

"you know were you stay for the rest of the school year" Iris said

"oh man I forgot that mom sign us up to this type of school now we have to get are clothes now" Ash said

"man great job Ash now we have to go back home and packed" Ghost said

"hey stop fighting you two it's alright you guys could go after school" Iris

"alright then Iris we will" Ash said

"so Iris do you consider us friends" Ghost said

"yes and anyways your my only friends for right now" Iris said

[ AFTER SCHOOL ]

(A/N : am going to skip the part were they packed up their clothes and them finding their dorm room because it would be boring so sorry)

"so this is are new room that will be staying for the rest of the school year not bad" Ghost said looking

"yep its really nice here you know" Ash said unpacking his clothes into the cabinets

"I could probably get us to this" Ghost said

"yeah" Ash said

After they were done took showers after each other after that they got ready for a other day in high school.

[ NEXT DAY ]

It was 5:30 in the morning Ghost had just waking up for his sleep. As he looked around his new home he went towards the bathroom to wash up after doing so he looked at the clock it was just barely 5:40 in the morning.

"what the heck why did I wake up so early" Ghost whisper to himself

He looked back at Ash who was asleep right now. Ghost decided to go for walk around outside the dorms. As he was walking around someone was watching him from a distance.

"he's up early today I should probably say hi because I didn't get a chance to yesterday" as the person said walking towards Ghost.

"hi there "

Ghost heard the females voice and turned around it was May Maple from first period.

"oh hi your...May Maple from first period right" Ghost said

"yes that's me and your name is Ghost right" May said

"yes that's me anyways I didn't know people were up this early" Ghost said

"well I thought the same until I saw you" May said

"well I just woke up right now I thought it was 8:30am but it wasn't" Ghost explain

"ummm that explains why" May said

"so why are you out this early anyways May? " Ghost said

"you know I like to wake up early to walk around that's all" May said

"oh by the way are you by any chance friends with that Dawn girl" Ghost said

"yeah she's my bestfriend why do you ask?" May said

"because it felt like she was staking me and my brother" Ghost said

"wait Ash is your brother"May said looking at him

"yeah why didn't think we were" Ghost said

"yeah but sorry about my friend though she thinks you guys are hot even though she has a boyfriend already" May said

"oh " Ghost said "do you by any chance know what day it is today"c

"yeah it's Friday " May said looking atn her phone

"oh thanks well am gonna go now I'll see you in class later May bye" Ghost said walking away

"yeah you too Ghost bye" May said

[ BACK TO ASH AND GHOST'S ROOM ]

Ash was just waking up from his sleep as he open his eyes he saw that Ghost was no where to be seen. As he got out of his bed he stretch his arms and yawn. He got up and walk to the restroom to take a shower. After his shower he got some breakfast. While he was eating Ghost open the door to see Ash eating.

"well your up early Ash" Ghost said who was closing the door and locking it.

"so Ghost you went for morning walk today" Ash said eating his cereal

" yeah I woken up at 5:30 in the morning so I just washed up and went for a walk" Ghost said

"at 5:30am dang Ghost I didn't know you wake up that early" Ash said

"well i didn't know what time it was until I looked at clock" Ghost said

"so did you see anybody while you went for a walk?" Ash said who was putting his bowl away

"yeah meet that girl May Maple from first period you remember the girl that we sat next to" Ghost said sitting down

"oh yeah and her creepy friend Dawn right" Ash said

"yeah that one" Ghost said

"well that's nice" Ash said

"so what time is it Ash? " Ghost asked

"it's 6:30am Ghost" Ash said

"alright school doesn't start until 8:30am so lets relax and injoy the remaining hours we have" Ghost who started to watch t.v.

[2 HOURS LATER ]

Ash and Ghost made it to class as they enter the room they saw the desk in groups of fours. Everybody else was already sitting down in their gro already they looked around for any seats.

"Ash and Ghost you'll be in a group with Dawn and May so take your seat" Mr Brendan said

As they turned around they saw May and Dawn waving with smiles on their faces. As the took their seat Mr Brendan started to teach.

"hello Ghost "May said smiling

"hi May" Ghost said

"so you guys meet already " Dawn said

"yeah this morning" May said looking at Dawn

"so I guess it's my turn to greet myself hi am Dawn" Dawn said smiling

"hi Dawn am Ghost Ketchum and this is my brother Ash" Ghost said

"so Dawn your not going to go staking mode right" Ash said

"wait what no no no no no sorry about yesterday" Dawn said quickly who was blushing

"It's alright Dawn I forgive you" Ash said

"well good thing that's over" May said

"alright students I would like you to greet yourselves to the class" Mr Brendan said "let's start off with Dawn"

"Hi my name is Dawn Berlitz and am from Twinleaf Town am a only child my mom is a famous fashion designer and i have no dad" as Dawn sat down

"thank you Dawn next is May" Brendan said

As May stand up and started talking " hi am May Maple and am from Twinleaf too I have little brother who annoys me a lot mom has no job but my dad owns a lot of companies."

"alright next we have Ash and Ghost Ketchum"

"hi my name is Ash and this is my brother Ghost we now live in Twinleaf too are my works at a company that's all" as Ash sat down

"alright who's next" Mr Brendan said

[ AFTER 1st PERIOD ]

Class had ended Ash and Ghost started to walked to their 2nd period class. As they were walking Iris came from behind them.

"hi guys" Iris said

"whoa Iris you scared me for a moment" Ghost said

"hi Iris how's it been " Ash said

"good so you guys headed to next period" Iris said

"yeah wait aren't you in are 2nd period" Ghost said

"yeah that's why am following you guys" Iris said

" alright lets go then" ash said

(A/N : I forgot there is no pokemon in this story sorry guys)

[ LUNCH TIME ]

Ash, Ghost and Iris had just got their food and were walking to a table to sit at until they heard a familiar voice call them.

"hey Ghost, Ash come sit over here" it was May

"alright guys lets go sit down over there" Ash said walking towards their

As they sat down May looked at Iris " who are you"

"May this is are friend Iris" Ghost said

"oh am sorry i didn't know you guys where friends" May said feeling bad

"it's alright " Iris said smiling

"you wouldn't mind letting her sit here right May" Ash said

"no no no it's alright she could sit here" May said

"hey may wait Ash and Ghost are going to sit here wait who's that ?" Dawn said

"thats Iris and yes they'll be sitting with us Dawn" May said

"alright hi Iris" Dawn said

"hi" Iris said looking at Dawn

As they were about to eat they heard a group of people walking towards them. As Ash, Ghost and Iris turned around they saw Brock, Misty, Tracey, Gary, Drew and Paul walking towards them they were talking and laughing expect Paul who looked always mad for no reason. So Ash, Ghost and Iris turned backed around towards May and Dawn who looked nervous for some reason. Right before they could asked them they heard the group in back of them.

"May, Dawn who are these losers?" Paul said looking at Ash and Ghost

"Paul they're not losers they are my friend" May said who was getting mad

Yeah what ever" Paul said rolling his eyes "move your in my spot"

"alright but next time say it nicely" Ghost said

"what did you say punk do you wanna get beat up" Paul said looking at Ghost

"whoa easy fellas no need to get into a fight for no dumbass things" Gary said

"yeah it's nkt worth it" Brock said

As they said that Ghost, Ash and Iris sat down at the end of the table which was like 5 chairs away from the group.

"really Paul you know your a fucking asshole to people" May said

"May chill they're nobody's why are you sticking up for them" Drew said

"Drew shut the fuck up they're my friends" May said who got up and walked to the end of the table where Ash, Ghost and Iris was.

"whoa you got burned Drew hahahahah" Gary said

"shut up Gary " Drew said

"sorry guys about that Paul is always a asshole to people" May said

"it's alright May" Ash said

"yeah it's not your fault that there is a asshole Paul" Ghost said

"well guys lets just talk about something else" Iris said

"alright so what do you guys want to talk about" Ash said

"I don't know" Ghost shrug

"oh how about are weekend tomorrow like what are you guys going to do this weekend" May said

"well am not doing anything this weekend" Iris said

"me and Ghost are not doing anything this weekend" Ash said

"really well how about you guys come to are get together party it's going to be at are dorm room" May said "it's going to be Saturday at 5:30pm"

"alright well be there" Ghost said

[ AFTER SCHOOL ]

Ash and Ghost were walking to their room as they were opening it they heard something coming from down the hall. As the investigate the noise they just saw Paul and Dawn making out. When Ash and Ghost saw this it was gross to them in their head why would Dawn be with this asshole. Ash and Ghost decided not to mess with them. As they enter their room they just sat down and turned on the t.v. As they were watching a movie they heard a knock on their door. Ash had got up to see who was knocking on their door. He opened the door and saw a guy with green hair that was wearing vest on top of a strip shirt and he wore black slacks with black dressing shoes.

"hi my name is Cilan and am new to this school and it says that I'll be staying here with you guy's for the rest of the year" Cilan said

"wait you'll be staying with us for the rest of the year? " Ash said confuse

"I didn't know about this" Ghost said

"welcome anyways Cilan" Ash said letting Cilan in the room

"so Cilan when did you come to our school?" Ghost

"just today so am new to this " Cilan said

"you'll meet the students after this weekend" Ash said

"oh that well be great" Cilan said

"wait ash you know we can take him to that party May was talking about" Ghost said

"oh yeah your right hey Cilan would you like to come this party with us" Ash said

"yes I would love to come to this party" Cilan said

"alright then" Ghost said

"so make yourself at home Cilan" Ash said

"Thanks so when is this party" Cilan said

"it's tomorrow at 5:30pm so yeah" Ghost said

"alright thanks" Cilan said putting his bags down

"so Cilan where are you from?" Ash said

"am from the Unova region" Cilan said unpacking his stuff

"really that's interesting" Ghost said

"what's interesting?" Cilan said

"nothing but my name is Ghost Ketchum and this is my brother Ash Ketchum" Ghost said

"nice to meet you guys" Cilan said

[ NEXT DAY ]

It was 4:30pm the party was gonna start in a hour. Ghost was the only one in room. Ash and Cilan went to get something get to eat. Ghost was just staring at the wall until he heard the his cellphone ring.

"hello who's there? " Ghost said

"hey Ghost how's it been" a females voice

"Leaf is that you?" Ghost said

"yeah it's me you idiot why haven't you text us " Leaf said gettin angry

"am sorry Leaf I been busy lately" Ghost said

"alright then mister" Leaf said calming down

"so how's everyone Leaf?" Ghost said

"why don't you go to your video screen then Ghost" Leaf said

"alright I go" Ghost said as he went to the larger screen and saw everyone there. "what the fuck everyone there"

"that's a cool new outfit Ghost" Blue said as he fix his hair

"I don't know if your sarcastic Blue" Ghost said

"hey Ghost how's it been " Red said

"hey Red what's up" Ghost said

"oh my god it's Ghost, Ghost why haven't you text us you jackass" Yellow said

"nice to see you too Yellow" Ghost said nervous

"hey Ghost" said a shy Daisy

"oh hey Daisy" Ghost said " so everyone here that's good"

"yeah except your brother Ash where is he anyways?" Leaf said

"oh he an Cilan went to get some food" Ghost said

"Cilan? Who's that?" Yellow said

"oh are new roommate" Ghost said

"oh" they all said

"oh wait here they come" Ghost said as Ash and Cilan walked in with tacos

"who you talking to Ghost" Ash said walking to the screen

"whoa it's you guys how's it been" Ash said pushing Ghost off the chair

"ouch" Ghost said

"wow Ash your still a asshole aren't you" Yellow said

"yeah Ash" Leaf said

"sorry Ghost" Ash said

"it's alright" Ghost said getting up

"hey Ash" Red said

"oh hey Red, Blue and Daisy" Ash said

"hi Ash" Blue and Daisy said

"so why did you guy's call us?" Ash said

"WHAT ASH WERE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" Yellow and Leaf yelled

"nonononononono it's alright for you to call us it's just there's going to be a party in a little bit that we have to go to right now that's all" Ash said quickly

"oh why didn't you say so Ash alright then" Yellow said

"it's alright guys Ash doesn't know how saw the stuff fast enough" Ghost said

"well we can catch up later tomorrow alright guys" Ash said

"alright then bye Ash bye Ghost" they all said

"bye" Ghost said

Ash turn off the screen.

"well the partys about to start guys lets get going" Cilan said

As they walk tk the girls dorm they saw everybody outside talking and dancing. As they got closer they saw May waving at them.

"hey Ash, Ghost come over here" May said

"hey May what's going on "Ash said looking around

"we couldn't do it in are room so we decided to have it outside instead" May said

"oh alright so lets have fun" Ghost said

"hey Ghost who's that with you guys" May said pointing at Cilan

"oh that's Cilan he's a new student from the Unova region" Ash said

"its nice to meet you" Cilan

"you too" May said "well come on guys "

As they walked into the crowd they saw people dancing, talking, relaxing and some making out with each other.

"would you like a drink guys" Dawn said pulling out a beer

"no thanks" Ghost said

"sure" Ash said getting the beer

"no thank you" Cilan said

"how did you guys get the beer anyways" Ash said

"well Paul got it he knows people that could get it" Dawn said

"come on Ghost get a beer" Ash said

"no I don't drink Ash alright anyways I have my water bottle anyways" Ghost said

"suit yourself then" Ash said walking away with Dawn

"hey Cilan I have a friend that's from the Unova region" Ghost said

"really who?" Cilan said

"her names Iris" Ghost said "she's right there the one with the big purple hair"

"alright I go and greet myself" Cilan said walking towards Iris

Ghost just stood there watching everyone drink and have fun he smiled until he heard a familiar voice.

"well look who it is the losers" Paul said

"oh look it's the jackass" Ghost said sarcastic

"looks like someone wants to get hurt" Paul said angry

"you don't scare me Paul your just an other asshole who bullys people" Ghost said

"you better watch your tone Ketchum" Paul said

"oh am scared oh help me please somebody help me" Ghost said sarcastically

"that's it" Paul said tackling Ghost on to the table which broke as they landed. Ghost started to punch Paul in the face while he was laying on his back. Paul had block some punches but still got hit in the face. Paul started to punch Ghost in the stomach. Everyone was cheering on Paul because they didn't really know Ghost that well. Ash, Dawn, May, Iris and Cilan heard the commotion and went towards the group of people who were yelling. As they got closer they could see two people standing up throwing punches at each other. When they got to the front they saw that it was Paul and Ghost fighting. Ash was about to interfere until the group of people pulled him back.

"let go of me" Ash yelled

"no don't interfere in this" one the students said

Ghost had already got Paul on to the ground and started hitting him with all his might. Until Paul kick him off and tackle him to the ground again and started to kick Ghost in the ribs and stomach. Ghost couldn't catch his breath Paul continue to kick Ghost harder now. Right as Paul was about to kick Ghost again, Ghost caught Paul's leg and pulled him down to the ground with him. As Paul fell Ghost got on top of him and started to punch Paul in the stomach.

"Come on Paul kick his ass" Drew said

"really Drew you asshole your cheering for him" May said angrily

"guys stop fighting you two " Dawn said who was scared

"Ghost come on stop it let's get out of here" Ash said

Ghost looked back at the people and saw Ash, May, Dawn, Cilan and Iris looking at him with a worried look on their faces. Ghost got up and looked at Paul who was laying on the ground. Ghost started to walk away until he heard something from behind him. It was Paul but as Ghost was about to look back Paul hit him with a piece of wood form the broken table. Ghost collapse on the ground he was dizzy from the blow as he was about to look up he saw the wood piece hit him again. Paul started to hit Ghost oh the head, after a few blows he saw blood coming from Ghosts head.

"let me go you assholes" Ash said fighting back against the crowd of people

"you see Ash never fuck with me our you'll end up like your piece of shit brother over here" Paul said pointing at Ghost

"Paul stop it don't do it" Dawn pleaded

"SHUT IT YOU BITCH YOU FUCKING SLUT" Paul yelled

"come on Paul you don't have to do this " Gary said

"yes I have to do this I have to show these two who's boss" Paul said as he turned around towards Ghost who was getting up.

"you still want more you punk" Paul said

Ghost was bleeding a lot. His blood almost covered his face he was limping towards Paul. As Ghost tried to punch Paul, Paul just moved to the side and hit Ghost on the back of his legs which made him fall on his knees. Paul started to choke Ghost with the piece of wood in his hand.

"Paul stop it your gonna kill him" Brock said

"nooooo let him go " Ash said who finally broke from the group of people. He started to run towards Paul but as he got closer Paul stop choking Ghost and swung the piece of wood which hit Ash on the head. Paul was about to start beating Ash to death until he was tackle by Ghost. Ghost started to punch Paul in face. Ghost was still punching Paul until he felt pain on the side of his stomach. Ghost looked down and saw a knife in his stomach. Paul started to push the knife further into Ghost's stomach. As Paul took the knife out of Ghost, Ghost was holding he stomach he was bleeding to much.

"nooooo " Iris said running towards Ghost

Ghost was laying on the ground bleeding out, he was coughing up blood. Ghost felt someone hands holding him. He looked up and saw Iris holding him in her arms.

"it's going to be alright Ghost" Iris said who was crying

"it hurts so much Iris" Ghost said weakly

Everyone started to run when they heard the police sirens. Ash was getting up his head was bleeding, but he was looking around for Ghost once he saw Ghost laying in Iris's arms he knew something bad happen.

"Ghost Ghost Ghosttttttt" Ash said as he went to Ghost's side

"we need to get him to the hospital Ash" May said with tears in her eyes

"it's going to be alright Ghost" Ash said crying

As the police arrived they saw Ghost bleeding. They ran towards Ghost.

"what happen here" the policeman said

"he got into a fight and was stab by somebody" Ash said

"call a ambulance" the officer said to his partner

As his partner called the call the ambulance. He was walking around asking students what happen. As the students started to tell their side of the story. The ambulance came and got Ghost onto the stretcher. They fix up Ash's head and bandage his head.

"we got the suspect in cuffs" the officer said pointing at Paul who was in the back seat of the car.

"thank you very much officer" Dawn said

"your welcome he'll be behind bars" the officer said

Iris asked if she could ride with Ghost to the hospital. The paramedics allowed her to sit in the back of the ambulance with Ghost.

[ AT THE HOSPITAL ]

Ghost was laying on the bed. He was already done with surgery. As he was laying down Iris was sitting down next to him holding his hand. Ash had arrived at the hospital.

"where's my brother at doctor" Ash said

"wait your Ghost's brother rigth" the doctor said

"yes I am" Ash said quickly

"he's all the way down the hall to the left" the doctor said

"thank you" as Ash ran towards Ghost's room

As he open the door he saw Iris crying holding Ghost's.

"how is he Iris? " Ash said looking at Ghost

" the doctors said he'll be alright" Iris said

"thank god" Ash said

"I wish he never went to that party Ash he doesn't deserves this" Iris said

"me too" Ash said sitting down next to Ghost

"are you going to tell your mom Ash? " Iris said looking up at Ash

" oh shit I forgot about her well I have to but I hope she doesn't get a heart attack" Ash said getting up

As he walk out the room he started to call his mom. After ringing for awhile his mom answered the phone.

"hi Ashhhhh" Delia said in shock when she saw Ash's head bandage up " what happen to you"

" mom calm down am alright but Ghost isn't" Ash said

"why what happen to him ?" Delia said

"he had gotten into a fight and he was stab but he's alright am at the hospital with him" Ash said with tears in his eyes

"am on my way Ash" Delia said hanging up

"Ash you okay" he heard Dawn

"this is your boyfriend's fault" Ash said coldly

"am sorry Ash I didn't know he was going to do that" dawn said with tears in her eyes

"well you thought wrong" Ash walking back into Ghost's room.

Well am going to end it here guys. I hope you guys like this story. This is my second story so be nice to it. Well I got start writing the next chapter now guys. This is tp TheGhost23 and have a nice day.


End file.
